Undercover Haters
by kikitwilight
Summary: Edward and Bella have gone undercover at forks highschool to solve a mystery, they became friends with the Cullen's and hales. The thing is that they hate each other, and will do watever it takes to make each other's life hell. will they grow to love.
1. welcome home

**So this is my second new story this weekend lol hope you guys like.**

BPOV

"Something weird is going on in forks, and im sending my best agents to go figure it out. Swan, Masen, you guys will be going undercover at forks highschool. Figure out wat is going on and report back to me, ok. You will be staying with your family's im sure they will be happy to see you guys again. So go and pack and be ready to take off in half an hour"

That is all Aro said, before he put me on a plane. Oh and the best thing about this thing is that i am going undercover with my worst nightmare Edward Cullen. He thinks he is all that, and knows everything, the only thing he knows is how to get me pissed. Speak of the devil, he is staring at me.

"Take a picture, it will last longer" i said glaring at him. He put his hand on his heart.

"Ouch that hurt Swan" he said pretending to look hurt.

"Awwwww im sorry, let me fix it" i said before i punched him in the chest.

"What the hell was that for" he said rubbing his chest.

"Well now you won't worry about your heart, will you" i said smirk; he just kept rubbing his chest, baby.

"Ok lets go over the plan, when we land our parents will be there, they will do the whole' oh i haven't seen you forever, you must be tired' crap. After that we go home unpack and get ready for our first day of school bright and early on Monday. Ok" i said looking through folders.

"Does it have to be early" he said. I looked at him and nodded. Idiot. Now you make think we are too old to be going to school, but we're actually the youngest agents. We are 17 years old. We joined when we were 15. We moved to New York, and started to learn everything.

An hour later we landed in forks. As soon as we got off all i could hear was our families. We're all pretty close, except Edward and i. Ever since that fight we had when we were 8, that tore us apart.

"BELLA" my mum Renee screamed. God she is loud. She quickly ran over to me, and hugged me like she would never see me again.

"Hi mum" i said and tried to pull away, but her hold was too strong. After a while Charlie, my dad came over and pulled mum away from me.

"Hey dad" i said giving him a hug.

"How are you kiddo" he said

"Kinda tired" i said

"Oh i missed you so much honey, forks just hasn't been the same since you guys left" she said.

"Oh Bella, i missed you dear" Esme said, coming over and giving me a hug. Esme and Carlisle were like a second family to me. Carlisle also came over and gave me hug, and asked how i was.

"Well since everyone is hugging each other" Edward said giving me a hug.

"Ugh get off me" i said pushing him off. Everyone just laughed. Dad got my bags. And then we were off to what i use to call home, to tell the truth i hate this place, always have and always will. And when this undercover thing is over i will go back to my life in New York.

**So what you think i swear it will get better, this is just the beginning lol**

**Please review and tell me wat u thought was it good, bad. **

**Lol  
**

**Love kiki **

**And please read my other stories **


	2. no way in hell

BPOV

My first day back at Forks High school. Great. And what is even better than that, i get to spend it with Edward.

"Honey it's time for school" mum said coming in my room and opening my blinds.

"Mum I'm old enough to get up by myself" i said, sitting up.

"Oh i know, it's just i haven't been able to do this for a while, and i miss you honey" mum said. She came over and gave me a hug and left. I throw myself back on my bed, grabbed my pillow and screamed in it. its going to be a long day.

...

"Have fun Bella, please try not to get in trouble" dad said.

"Oh I'll try, but i can't promise anything" i said and walked out the door but was stopped by a Volvo, with an idiot leaning on it.

"Good morning sunshine" Edward said

"What are you doing here" i said, not moving.

"I'm here to give you a lift" he said opening the passenger door. There was no way i am riding with him.

"Ha ha funny, but no way in hell" i said walking over to my car, but realised it wasn't there. What the hell.

"Oh looks like you have a problem" Edward said with a smirk on his face. I walked over, got in and slammed the door. You should if seen his face when i slammed the door. He jogged around to the driver's side and got in. He just stared at me.

"You know, the point in getting in a car, is to actually start it and drive" i said.

"I can't believe you slammed the door" he said

"And i can't believe im stuck with you who god knows how long" i said starring at him

"Oh come on, you love it" he said

"You know what, you are right, i am loving this" i said. He looked excited until i said

"But that would make me stupid, if i said that now wouldn't it" i said

"Just wait, you will love me in the end" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Drive" i said facing the front. He started the car up and drove away.

Finally at school, we parked and got out. There was students everywhere.

"Ok, we have to go get our timetables" i said, starting to walk to the office, with Edward following me.

"Hello" said an old lady behind the desk.

"Hey, um were new, and we need our timetables" i said

"Oh yes, you must be Isabella, and you must be Edward. I've heard so much about you" she said.

"Oh really" Edward said, finally talking.

"Don't worry nothing bad" she said, she typed something on her computer, and gave us our timetables. I looked at mine then Edwards and saw we had everything together except art. Can my life get any worse? The bell went, we walked to English. The teacher was already there. She told us to tell the class about our self's, great sharing my life with a room of strangers. I decided to go first.

"Hi my name is Bella, im from New York and im here in forks because i have to be, and im not telling anymore about my life so yer. Thank you" i said then walked to the seat at t6he back.

"Im Edward, and yer what she said" He said, then started to walk towards the back, oh no.

"Looks like we're sitting next to each other" He said.

"Great" i said

When we walked into the lunch room, everyone starred at us. Don't they have anything else to look at? We grabbed some food and went and sat at a available table. Before we could say anything. A girl that had short black hair came and sat with us.

"Hi I'm Alice" she said. I was wrong my life could get worse.

**Ok i know its short, but i just wanted to post something. So i hope you guys liked it**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**kiki**


End file.
